


Laufer

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anomalies (Primeval) - alternate universe, M/M, Stargate Programme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meisner's story is true, in the broad strokes, there's just a few details he keeps to himself. Then his 'dead' girlfriend turns up and things get a lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laufer

**Author's Note:**

> There will be hand-wavey, sciencey stuff. There will be startled Pegasus galaxy people, and the occasional dinosaur. Sean and Nick will be very confused, but things will become clear.

“Okay, is everyone here?”

Sean looks sideways at her, he’s having a hard time getting this straight in his head. To his left, Nick looks poleaxed, Sean feels it, and a big part of him hopes he’s not showing how thrown he is.

He realizes that even in his world, in the world of Wesen, and the war that’s raging, this is huge.

He wasn’t really sure when he made that promise to Nick about them making history that it was really true, but standing here in front of them is the living proof.

He’s still trying to get his head around Meisner.

She stands up then. “Here goes. Don’t want to explain this again, so can we wait for the inevitable questions until the end, and spread the word where it needs to be spread.”

She has their attention. “My name is Rebeka Renhardt. Seven centuries from now, someone is going to have the bright idea to take your DNA,” she nods at Sean, “and your DNA,” her eyes move to Nick, “and blend it all together.”

Rebeka checks the faces around the room. They’re confused but mostly with her. Only Meisner knows for certain what a lot of this means. He’s there, rock solid as ever. Their re-connecting was sweetness itself, and she can hardly wait to be alone with him, but this is the mission. Mission takes precedence.

“We’ll time-skip the sciency stuff. I’m born, grow and mature become an adult. Normal time-frame. I join the Laufer.” She looks around the room again. “And yes, ladies and gentlemen, seven centuries from now the Laufer still exist.” She lets that sink in a moment or two. “I meet Martin, we fall in love,” Martin’s normally so stoic, she’s slightly shocked to see a tear trickle down his cheek, but then he’s been through hell, and it’s taken her a long time to get here, “there’s a mission, but a couple of the Seven Houses manage to get wind of what we’re doing and it all goes to shit. Martin’s trapped here. Alone.”

She can see the blonde hexenbiest start to question, “hey, what he told you was essentially true. The Royals separated us… it’s just the details.”

She supposes that it’s a good thing that she’s telling this to people who’ve already met the Royals, and been fighting their own rear-guard action against the Wesen uprising, and are members of the Laufer in this timeline. They might be able to absorb this stuff better.

Rebeka straightens up, flicks her long brown plait over her back, and fixes Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt with a penetrating gaze. “The mission. I would give you all the details, only we’re out of time, and shit out of luck, and I can only do so much.”  
The weight of expectation is something of a surprise, but they’re letting her finish.

“The mission, gentlemen, is to save you.” She waves a hand to encompass the group, “and as many of your friends that are on the Royals hit list.”

She can see Renard is going to protest. “It’s going to be complicated, and I don’t have time to explain the details. It involves hiding you in space and time to a degree, and getting everyone you care about out of here. Because what’s coming is better equipped, and it’s from the future. What you have faced up to now was a walk in the park.”

“And we’re just supposed to accept that at face value?” Nick’s crossed his arms over his chest, she could have reckoned on him being stubborn, he’s where she got that trait from after all.

Rebeka growls inwardly, and then shakes her head, her woge leaps forth, like Sean’s it’s only partial, and her eyes turn the fathomless black of the Grimm. “That enough face for you?”

Nick’s looking a little bit shocked, but she registers the slight upturn of Sean Renard’s lips. She can’t quite decide if that’s because she’s just like him to look at, or whether it’s simply appreciation of her attitude and Nick’s reaction.

There’s a hell of a lot more, but she doesn’t have time to go into all the details, and she has no intention of making it too easy for them.

There’s some stuff they have to figure out on their own.

She stretches out a hand and Martin’s large, strong, capable one folds around hers, he lifts it to his lips, and the feel of his touch, so strong and sure but so broken all the same, fills her with love and joy. They are out of time and out of options, but they are together when all had apparently been lost. Rebeka is taking that win.

“Get some clothes packed, you have an hour.” She pauses for effect, “and don’t be late.”


End file.
